Ultima Wiki
Welcome to Ultima Wiki �� The Ultima Wiki is a collaborative website about the fanfiction series, Ultima, by Nicktheultimaswordwielder. Feel free to edit and keep responsible on what you're going to add, so the wiki won't be a clutter. Do also drop a message if you like! Spoiler Alert, Content Warning and Disclaimers⚠ Please Note: The wiki has significant story details for the original Ultima storyline, individual stories and characters, without prior warning. Do exercise caution as you visit. Also, this wiki contains fictitious subject matter that can be considered violent, having religious connotations and of a dark nature, also without prior warning. Please bear this in mind as you visit as well. Finally, the opinions expressed by the Ultima team are not necessarily that of the opinions of the individuals who created the works that Ultima is composed of, nor of their respective publishers. We also do not own the works that this work is based on, save for original characters, locations and elements. Ultima is not intended to be a substitute for any works that inspired it, and no copyright infringement is intentional. However, individual stories and ideas produced by the Ultima team belong to them respectively as well as jointly. Please do try to support all official releases. With that, please enjoy your time here and on our stories! �� What is Ultima ❓ To many of you video game nerds, the first thing you think of when you hear Ultima is the video game series. Well this wiki is actually based on a series of cartoon x-over fanfics. The story of Ultima is basically about a group of cartoon heroes called the Society , who join forces from their universes to battle the evil Organization , which is composed of all cartoon villains. The battle between these two sides take place in the dystopian ruins of the real world around twenty years in the future. The longest running story, Ultima: the Crossing of Universes is the main centerpiece of the series, it starring one boy from the real world named Nick along some other friends of his as they get brought in to this world and help the Society fight with the mystic and legendary power of the Ultimaweapons. To read the stories yourself, follow this link. http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1592912/NickTheUltimaswordWielder NickTheUltimaswordWielder has decided to quite writing FanFiction altogether. Ultima is currently under the ownership of Crossover4 and his team. Quick Links �� * The Society '''[Category] | * Spongebob Squarepants | Nick | * Ultimaweapon Wielders '' ''| Generals | Sentinels | Scouts | House of Geniuses | Cure Alliance | Numerials | * Team 7 | Team 36 | X * [http://nicktheultimaswordwielder.wikia.com/wiki/The_Organization '''The Organization]' '[Category] | * Maleficent | Padro Lodo | Drew Nelson | * Demon Lords | Inner Circle | Big Five | Dark Masters | Harbingers | Brotherhood of Blood | * The Four Loser Teams '' | The Sucky Alliance | Team Pork Power | League of Super Evil! | * The Organization's Army | Lodo's Creations | AntiHero | X * [http://nicktheultimaswordwielder.wikia.com/wiki/The_Circle_of_the_Blot '''The Circle of the Blot']' '[Category]| * The Shadow Blot | The Mad Doctor | Oswald The Lucky Rabbit | The Skeksis | * Nobodies | X * The Conquerer Armada ''[Category] |'' * Kang the Conquerer | Lord Vyce | Ravonna | Peri & Entrée | * Peri & Entree's Robot Army | Kang's Guard | Murloc Militias | The Siphons | X * [[The Acolytes|'The Acolytes']] [Category] | * Magneto | Sabretooth | X * [http://nicktheultimaswordwielder.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Conglomerate_Splinter_Groups Conglomerate Splinter Groups] Only | * MilBots | General Pluton | Bastion | Nimrod | * Blitzticons' '| X * Protagonists | Antagonists | Original Characters | Enchanted Weapons | Ultimaweapons | Objects | Vehicles | Technology | * Locations | Ultima Worlds | Realm of Darkness | The Garden of Life | The Line | * Stories | The Crossing of Universes | The Universal Takeover Saga | Anima Saga | Latest activity �� Category:Browse